Le dernier Espoir
by Cornett
Summary: Pourquoi Chris atil disparu devant Léo? Vous saurez pourquoi en lisant cette histoire...
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Ceci est la version française de "The Last Hope" que j'ai moi-même écrite. J'espère que cela vous plairait... Si c'est le cas, je vous posterai la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le dernier espoir**

**Partie 1 : **

Dans un couloir d'une immense maison, un jeune homme blond à l'aspect sinistre marchait à grands pas vers une salle où il devait se rendre. Il est le Maître absolu du monde. Même les avatars le craignaient. Il est le plus puissant du monde : il le doit à ses parents. Son père était un Être de Lumière et sa mère une sorcière, la célèbre Charmed. Sa naissance était très spéciale : il était né dans un lueur bleu autour de lui, dans ce Manoir.

Ce bébé qui possédait déjà des pouvoirs dès le ventre de sa mère est devenu un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs blonds avide des pouvoirs. Il se moquait des notions du Mal et du Bien. Il voulait que tout le monde le suivait et l'approuvait tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se fit appeler Lord Wyatt.

Mais, ce Lord fut insatisfait : seuls les mauvais sorciers, les démons et les humains l'acceptaient. Pas les bons sorciers ni les Fondateurs, ni les Êtres de Lumière ni les avatars qui étaient condamnés à se réfugier dans les plus profondeurs salles du Monde. Ils étaient menés par un jeune homme aux cheveux courts bruns qui connaissait très bien le maître du monde. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui pour les résistants : il n'était autre que son frère, celui qui pouvait encore le défier, car il était, selon eux, presque aussi puissant que Lord Wyatt. Il s'appelait Christopher Perry Halliwell.

Malheureusement pour eux, Chris était décidé à sauver son frère en retournant dans le passé, cependant, il les confiait des instructions pour qu'ils puissent organiser l'après-guerre avec Wyatt.

Ce jour, Lord Wyatt arrivait, pour la première fois, très en avance à une réunion dans une salle sombre. Arrivé devant les portes fermées gardées par les démons qui servaient pour leur Maître de gardiens, ce dernier les ordonnait de se retirer et attendait un moment avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit des voix. Ces voix qu'il reconnut entre les milles fois parlaient de lui :

**- Vraiment ? Il vous a laissé des instructions**, dit une voix masculine étonnée.

**- Oui, Barbas, et de ton côté ? As tu réussi à diminuer Lord Wyatt**, demanda une autre voix inquiète.

**- Progressivement…**, répondit Barbas amusé. **Etes vous impatient, mon cher Gidéon ?**

**- Et comment ! Lord Wyatt est dangereux pour nous et pour les avatars… Pour tout le monde**, s'exclama Gidéon, indigné.

**- Je l'admets, mais laisse moi quelques jours. Je vais utiliser sa plus grande peur. Il est de plus en plus fragile pour moi. Bien plus fragile que son frère, sa famille**, ricana Barbas, en pensant à la tête de Lord Wyatt s'il entendait cela.

**- Bien, dépêchez vous**, conseilla Gidéon, sentant mal à l'aise.

**- Ce n'est plus nécessaire…,** annonça Lord Wyatt, qui choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle.

_A suivre..._


	2. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

**Kaena Black** : Contente que ma fanfic te plaît! A vrai dire, j'étais pas sûre de moi s'il existe des lecteurs qui aimeraient lire les fanfictions Charmed sur le site international.

Maintenant, j'ai mis toutes les parties en ligne! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Partie1 : Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

Lord Wyatt observa durement d'abord Gidéon, puis Barabas. Ces hommes-là, très surpris de l'apparition soudaine de Lord Wyatt, furent maintenant très gênés et très inquiet de sa réaction.

Normalement, quand une personne le trahit, Lord Wyatt n'hésita pas à la tuer, mais Barbas était son bras droit et il collaborait avec …. Gidéon, un Fondateur. Une chose étonnante de la part du Fondateur qui d'habitude refusait totalementde travailler avec les démons. Surtout quand ceux qui approuvaient Lord Wyatt. Barbas avec Gidéon contre Lord Wyatt.

A cette pensée, Lord Wyatt fit une grimace, visiblement très déçu, par les magouillages de Barbas et regarda ce dernier longuement.

Il le vit en train de transpirer et d'avaler sa salive. Lord Wyatt n'eut aucun mal de penser qu'il avait peur d'être tué de sang-froid, même s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir malgré les sortilèges des sœurs Halliwell.

Ensuite, le Maître scruta Gidéon avec méprise, car pour lui, ce traître, comme ses collègues dont son père, avait laissé sa mère mourir sans avoir une chance d'être guérie. Les Fondateurs avaient laissé sa famille se détruire et il avait aussi perdu son frère depuis ce jour-là. Il hésitera sans doute pas à le tuer, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Avec Barbas.

Gidéon et Barbas ne quittèrent pas Lord Wyatt d'un regard, de peur d'être lâchement assassiné et ils furent attentifs aux gestes du Maître en espérant une occasion de s'enfuir. Ils attendirent ce moment avant que Lord Wyatt ne fasse un geste menaçant :

**- Qu'est ce que vous magouillez contre moi ?…**, demanda Lord Wyatt froidement, ce qui surprirent Gidéon et Barbas, car c'était inhabituel chez lui.

Pendant que Lord Wyatt parlait, personne n'avait vu deux nuages de lumière blanche, venus de néant, ceux-ci décrivaient deux cercles séparés entre eux. L'un était à quelques mètres au dessus de la tête du Maître et l'autre au dessus de Gidéon. Peut-être qu'ils les étaient invisibles ?

… **Barbas, je vous croyais mon bras droit !…**, s'écrit le Maître, mine de rien, en direction de Barbas.

Tout doucement mais de façon galopante, comme si ces nuages étaient animés d'une force, ils se mirent maintenant, l'un autour du corps du Maître et, l'autre autour du celui de Gidéon. Tous les deux qui semblaient toujours ne rien remarquer.

… **Disparais !…**, cria le premier.

Sur ce, Lord Wyatt forma une boule de feu énergique et la lança sur Barbas qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce dernier disparaît sous les yeux de Gidéon apeuré par la puissance du tueur sans pitié.

**- Gidéon ! J'étais sûr que…**, interpella Lord Wyatt en se tournant vers lui, peu après avoir fini avec Barbas.

Lord Wyatt s'interrompt, à la surprise de Gidéon, sentant que quelque chose a changé en lui, comme si une force lui était entrée soudainement dedans faire un grand ménage.

En effet, le nuage qui prônait autour de Lord Wyatt lui était entré dedans, provoquant des éclairs dans toute la maisonnée et en particulier dans cette salle.

Surpris et apeuré, le concerné sentit une vive transformation dans sa mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il en était incapable, il était complètement paralysé.

Indécis, Gidéon assistait à cette scène, sans savoir que lui était aussi menacé : son nuage prônait toujours autour de lui, complètement invisible.

&&&&&

Peu après, tout semblait se calmer, le Maître du Monde était sur ses genoux, suffoquant de surpris et il reprenait conscience de ce qui se passait tout à l'heure. Il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé en lui, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un lavage du cerveau. En même temps, il ressentait de l'horreur, de dégoût de ce qu'il avait fait aux innocents, à ses parents, à ses tantes. Il les avait fait tous tuer.

Il comprenait pourquoi il subissait ce changement. Un dernier membre de sa défunte famille avait réussi : il s'agissait de son frère Christopher Perry Halliwell. Grâce à lui, Wyatt n'était plus Lord Wyatt, le Maître absolu du Monde. Il redevenait Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, le fils aîné de Piper et de Léo et descendant des Charmed.

Pendant que Wyatt était sur les genoux, Gidéon trouva une belle occasion de le tuer, il forma une boule de feu énergétique et il s'apprêta à la lui lancer dessus mais il fut interrompu par un nuage qui lui entra dedans. Sur ce, Gidéon poussa un cri perçant, sentant que sa vie lui échappa brutalement, perdant sa boule de feu.

Wyatt qui était dans la même position que tout à l'heure entendit un cri perçant de Gidéon, il l'avait complètement oublié et en redressant, il l'observait complètement abasourdi. Il le voyait disparaître à néant sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Mais il savait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de son influence sur lui avec l'aide de Barbas.

En effet, Gidéron, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Fondateur, collaborait avec Barbas, le Démon de la peur et des avatars afin de affaiblir la puissance de Wyatt et en ajoutant cela, la protection des Charmed et de Léo, Wyatt était le centre d'attention et il était fier depuis toujours. Il était avide des pouvoirs, de la puissance… Ses parents lui avait laissé grandir avec.

Seul dans la salle sombre, Wyatt se secouait de dégoût. Certes, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais les pressions émotionnelles et la magie ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Son frère Christopher l'avait compris très tôt ! Au fait, où était-il ? Etait-il encore vivant ?

Wyatt ne le sentait pas encore, au moins que…

Soudain, Wyatt entendit des pas pressants et comprit qu'il devait jouer son rôle de Maître.

&&&&&

Une armée de démons surgirent croyant que leur Maître avait besoin d'eux et ils furent surpris que leur Maître était seul dans une immense salle.

L'un d'entre eux, un démon de niveau supérieur s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

**- Pardonnez nous Maître, mais nous croyions avoir entendu des bruits**, expliqua le démon.

**- Ce n'est rien. J'ai vite réglé**, lui rassura Wyatt, remplissant son rôle de Maître.

**- Heureux de l'entendre, Maître**, acquiesça le démon. **Nous nous excusons de vous avoir dérangé, cher Maître**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en s'apprêtant de se retirer à reculons.

**- Attendez**, lui ordonna Wyatt.

Peu surpris, le démon s'arrêta, redressa sa tête et vit son Maître.

**- Que veut Maître?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- J'ai une question à vous poser…**, répliqua Wyatt, soucieux d'être informé de son rôle sans révéler son changement.

**- Laquelle, Maître ?**

**- Est-ce…**, commença Wyatt hésitant. **Le chef des résistants est-il de retour ?…**, finit-il.

**- Non, Maître. Il est parti dans le temps il y a deux semaines**, répondit-il sans réfléchir. **Autre question, cher Maître?** ajouta-il en sentant l'hésitation inhabituelle de son Maître.

**- Non…**

**- Dans ce cas, nous nous retirons…**

**- Non, restez…**

A cette surprise, le démon scruta leur Maître en même temps que ses collègues, mais ils lui faisaient confiance aveugle.

Pendant ce temps, Wyatt mit sa main derrière lui et forma dans sa main une boule de feu énergétique.

**- Je voulais vous remercier pour vos services… Je vous suis très reconnaissant**, lui avoua-t-le présumé « Maître » en s'avança vers le démon, mine de rien.

**- Mer…**, commença-t-il se félicitant d'avoir choisi son camp avant de sentir une vive brûlure sur son ventre et de hurler, **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Wyatt vint de jeter sa boule sur lui qui se détruisait sous de feux flamants et déclencha des éclairs bleus de ses doigts tuant une armée entière.

Peu après, devant les cadavres, le repenti se téléporta.

_A suivre..._


	3. Au secours de Chris

**Partie 2 : Au secours de Chris**

Dans le grenier du Manoir, Wyatt apparaît et observait autour de lui. Les objets de leurs ancêtres étaient présents depuis des lustres derrière les vitres. Wyatt soupirait de tristesse, il savait que c'était lui qui avait transformé le Manoir en musée.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de contempler les objets qu'il avait joués lorsqu'il était petit et que les Charmed utilisait. Sa petite mise en scène suffisait juste à déclencher la panique chez les démons et les mauvais sorciers.

Pour rétablir l'ordre dans le Monde, Wyatt avait besoin de son jeune frère qui était encore dans le passé, son époque où il était encore bébé. Sans son frère, il ne pouvait pas convaincre les résistants dont les Fondateurs qu'il s'était repenti et que Gidéon était en partie fautif avec les avatars et les démons, à l'instar de sa famille.

Wyatt se précipita vers le support sur lequel se trouvait le Livre des Ombres, et il prononça une formule magique en levant ses yeux vers le plafond, priant qu'il arriverait à l'obtenir.

Peu après, le Livre des Ombres surgit tombant sur le support devant lui et trouva une page que son frère avait perdue lors de sa dernière confrontation avec lui en tentant de rentrer dans le passé. Lord Wyatt l'avait remise dans le Livre en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Le jeune homme lut à la voix basse pour remémorer la même formule, qu'il avait utilisée pour faire chercher son frère par Bianca mais qu'il avait modifiée pour garder ses pouvoirs dans le passé, et renvoya le Livre des Ombres d'où il venait, de peur que les démons s'emparent. Il s'avança vers le mur où était dessiné le symbole triquètre Charmed qui servait de portal temporal.

Tout à coup, l'ancien Lord se tourna vers la porte, entendant une voix de guide, et son attention se reporta vers le symbole.

Sur ce, il récita la formule qu'il avait lue et une fois terminé, le portal temporal s'illumina. Entendant les voix s'approcher, Wyatt entra dans le portal à la recherche de son frère Christopher.

&&&&&

Arrivé au même endroit, Wyatt remarqua rapidement que les objets qu'il avait vus tout à l'heure n'étaient pas mis derrière les vitres. Cela signifiait qu'il est bien arrivé. Et dans le bon temps.

Se sentant rassuré, Wyatt se dirigeait vers la porte et à peine mis sa main sur la poignée, il se tordit de douleur sentant l'aura de son frère Christopher diminuer. Wyatt se précipita vers lui, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son père, Léo, avec son frère mourant. Le jeune homme blond se sentit coupable, mais pria impatiemment que son père s'en va. Il ne devait pas être vu sauf par son frère.

En voyant Léo s'éclipser, Wyatt se fonça vers son frère en s'abaissant.

**- Chris ! C'est moi Wyatt ! Ne me laisse pas tomber!** lui parla Wyatt sur ses genoux en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

**- Wy… Wyatt ?** s'étonna Chris, se forçant à regarder l'homme.

Chris n'était pas sûr si cet homme était bien son frère, le vrai frère avec qui il avait grandi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, trop occupé à ne pas endormir. Il regarda Wyatt sans vraiment le voir.

**- Tiens bon frérot**, supplia Wyatt.

**- Trop tard… Gidéon m'a emprisonné avec… son athanée bénie**, soupira Chris.

**- Mais je connais l'antidote ! Je vais te guérir**, l'informa Wyatt en serrant la main de son frère.

**- Mais…**, protesta Chris faiblement, croyant encore que l'homme était Lord Wyatt.

**- Chut !**

Wyatt l'éclipsa dans le grenier, connaissant bien l'état des lieux, et créa un autre Chris temporaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père. Puis, il se téléporta et commença à préparer l'antidote en gardant l'œil sur son jeune frère.

&&&&&

Quelques minutes après, Wyatt réussissait à fabriquer une potion et, muni d'un bol remplie de la potion, il s'apprêtait à la faire boire son frère lorsqu'il entendit la voix perçante de tristesse de son père s'approcher. Wyatt comprit que le sosie de son frère a disparu et jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère allongé sur le canapé.

Chaque seconde était comptée. Wyatt ne voulait plus perdre son frère qui n'était qu'à présent sa seule famille.

En un instant, il leva sa main pour remettre le chaudron et les intédigents en ordre et cramponna le bras de son frère avant de se téléporter dans le chambre de sa tante Phoebe qui se trouvait justement en dessous du grenier.

Wyatt mit son frère sur le lit de Phoebe et s'agenouilla au pied du lit. D'une main, il tint son frère et de l'autre main, un verre.

**- Bois, Chris… Puis je pourrais te guérir**, lui chuchota Wyatt en l'obligeant à boire.

Chris, de plus en plus faible, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir et sous de tremblements provoqués par son père, qui se déchirait de chagrin, Wyatt déposa le bol sur le sol et mit ses mains sur les abdominaux de son frère pour le guérir. En effet, le fils aîné de Piper avait le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser la guérison grâce à son temps passé en compagnie de son père, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son jeune frère.

**- Désolé, papa et tante Paige…**, murmura Wyatt à lui-même en fermant tristement ses yeux, lorsqu'il entendit les cris de son père et les supplications de sa tante.

_A suivre_


	4. Discussion

**Partie 3 : Discussion**

Peu après, les secousses cessèrent, Wyatt supposa que sa tante Paige avait réussi à raisonner son père et qu'ils étaient partis voir sa maman. En tant que frère protecteur, il surveilla le rétablissement de Chris pendant un moment, en espérant que celui-ci se réveillerait avant que les autres reviennent ici.

Lentement, Chris remua sa tête, ouvrit ses yeux et vit son frère qu'il croyait perdre. Son frère Wyatt n'était plus le même. Chris sourit en l'observant. En effet, il le connaissait par cœur, car il l'avait vu machiavélique mais là, il ressemblait plus à un ange.

**- Wyatt ! Tu es revenu!** lui murmurait Chris en pleurs en se jetant immédiatement dans les bras de son frère.

**- Oui, p'tit frère. Je suis là… Tout ira bien. Chris…**, lui consola Wyatt, rassuré de voir son petit frère vivant.

**- Ou… Wy**, l'interpella-t-il soudainement en se redressant pour fixer son frère dans ses yeux bleus.

Il voulut savoir si son action dans le passé avait fonctionné, mais il n'eut pas pu continuer sa phrase.

**- Merci pour tout**, lui remercia Wyatt, souriant, ayant compris ce que se demandait son frère.

**- J'ai toujours su que tu étais influencé…**, lui avoua Chris rassuré, après être surpris par la réponse à son question invisible. **Et que ce n'était pas de ta faute.**

**- Oui, mais n'empêche que je me sens à présent coupable pour tout le mal que j'ai fait…**, se culpabilisa Wyatt en détournant les yeux de son frère. **A commencer nos parents et nos tantes**, finit-il en n'osant plus regarder son frère.

**- Wyatt, ce n'est pas grave. Je te le pardonne, même si c'était dur pour nous**, lui rassura-t-il à son tour en forçant son frère aîné à le regarder. **Dis, Wyatt, dans notre monde, rien n'est changé**, lui interrogea-t-il inquiet, curieux de connaître le résultat de son voyage.

**- Non, à part Barabas, Gidéon et moi.**

**- Comment ça ? Barabas**, s'étonna Chris, en ne comprenant plus.

**- Oui, Gidéon était de mèche avec Barabas**, expliqua Wyatt. **Ensemble, ils voulaient m'affaiblir pour ensuite me tuer, mais j'avais tué Barabas et… tout à coup j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui transformait en moi dans une espèce de tornade… Puis Gidéon subit le même sort que moi sauf qu'il a disparu.**

**- Cela veut dire…** devina le jeune brun.

**- Qu'il est tué ? Oui**, acquiesça le blond. **Le futur a été modifié grâce à ton petit passage. Nous devons retourner dans notre temps rétablir l'ordre dans le Monde avec l'aide des Fondateurs…** soupira-t-il en pensant à la suite de son incident.

**- Attends, je croyais…** l'arrêta-t-il perplexe.

**- Malgré ton passage ici, notre temps n'a pas changé**, élucida Wyatt en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. **Je pense qu'en modifiant le futur, tu as crée deux futurs différents. L'un le nôtre et l'autre qui n'est pas encore crée.**

**- J'ai compris, malgré les deux futurs différents, il y a des passerelles temporelles par exemple toi et Gidéon…**, comprit le jeune.

**- Oui. Tu as tout compris**, lui félicita l'aîné en caressant la joie de Chris.

&&&&&

Chris et Wyatt se regardèrent pendant un bref moment avant que l'aîné fasse un mouvement.

**- Bon…**, souffla Wyatt en s'apprêtant à se redresser du lit.

**- Attends**, l'interrompt Chris en attrapant son bras avant de s'écrirer. **Il faut prévenir papa et les autres que je ne suis pas mort !**

**- Chris…**, commença-t-il hésitant, avant de décider de lui dire la vérité. **J'ai crée ton sosie temporaire et papa te croyait disparu.**

**- Okay…**, admit le jeune homme avant qu'il rebondisse cherchant des excuses pour revoir ses parents une dernière fois. **Mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse des bêtises à cause de moi !**

**- Je ne crois pas. Papa n'est pas seul : il a maman et nos tantes. Et puis, dans quelques instants tu vas naître.**

Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Wyatt regarda enfin son frère hocher, se redressa en ramassant le bol et le déposa sur la table du chevet de Phoebe.

**- Je vais ranger. Reste ici**, ordonna-t-il à son petit frère.

**- D'accord.**

&&&&&

Plus tard, les deux frères se trouvaient face au portal temporel et au moment du départ, Chris agrippa le bras de son frère plus que d'habitude, ce qui obligeait Wyatt de le fixer.

**- J'aimerais voir notre famille pour la dernière fois**, avoua Chris tristement.

Wyatt le scruta avec tendresse et sut que lui aussi, il aimerait le faire.

**Allons-y**, lui sourit-il en approuvant.

Sur ce, ils se téléportaient dans la salle de bain de la chambre de leur mère Piper qui venait d'avoir un deuxième bébé en compagnie de ses sœurs, de son fils aîné et de son mari Léo.

Par une porte entrouverte, ils contemplaient cette scène avec nostalgie, et ils pouvaient entendre, Paige qui tenait Wyatt dans ses bras, s'écrire :

**- Ah, il est si mignon !**

**- Wyatt**, interpella Piper en lui montrant un petit bout dans ses bras, **regarde ton petit frère Chris !**

**- Mais qu'est qu'il est sipetit!** s'exclama Phoebe.

**- Oh ! Chris…**, murmura Léo en prenant le nouveau-né avant de poursuivre avec émotion. **C'est ton papa... Bienvenue au monde, fiston !**

Wyatt sourit à cette remarque et se tourna vers son voisin.

**- On peut dire que t'as réussi, p'tit frérot!** lui chuchota-t-il.

**- Quoi?** fit Chris, intrigué.

**- Regarde Papa…**, expliqua-t-il en fixant son père. **Dans mes souvenirs, à ta naissance, il n'était pas là, même s'il te savait son fils. Il ne manifestait pas son intérêt envers toi.**

**- Ouais**, dit-il en souriant, **c'est vrai. Ils me manqueront…**ajouta-t-il malheureux en regardant son frère aîné.

**- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé.**

**- Ne t'excuse pas. Restons ensemble et construisons un avenir bien meilleur qu'avant.**

**- Tu as raison**, acquiesça l'aîné avant de penser en voyant la scène. **_Papa, maman, Tante Paige, Tante Phoebe, me pardonnez vous tout ? Je vous aime très fort._**

**- Tiens, tu recommences**, lui taquina Chris en lisant les pensées de son frère.

**- Tu n'as pas oublié ta télépathie…**, rigola t-il avant de suggérer. **Viens, on les laisse…**

**- Oui, mais …**, tenta-t-il en voyant sa famille, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler et fit place à sa télépathie. _**Adieu, je vous aime très fort.** _

**- Chris…,** l'interrompt Wyatt en ne voulant pas le lire la suite, ce qui le culpabiliserait encore plus.

**- Bon, on y va.**

Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent pour se rendre au Manoir et préparer leur retour dans leur temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, en faisant du ménage dans sa chambre, Phoebe trouva une lettre qui était adressée à Léo et elle l'appela pour la montrer.

Léo la lut en compagnie de sa famille :

_Cher papa,_

_Je suis désolé de devoir partir dans ces conditions. Mais je tiens à te faire savoir que je suis toujours vivant. Mon frère Wyatt qui est venu du futur m'a sauvé de justesse. Oui, il n'est plus machiavélique. Nous avons réussi !_

_Ne pleure pas sur ma sous-disant mort, réjouis toi le fait que le petit Chris soit né. Merci à toi, grâce à toi, j'ai dépassé ma colère envers toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Dis aux autres, surtout à maman, que je les aime autant que toi et je suis heureux avec toi, malgré les problèmes entre nous._

_Avant de vous, tous ensemble, quitter, je tiens à vous souligner que vous surveillerez les enfants au cas où… _

_Traitez vos enfants de façon équivalente, car dans mon futur, Wyatt voulait être le centre de son univers où l'attention lui était très important. Il avait besoin d'être reconnu. _

_Ne vous laissez pas faire si le petit Wyatt manifestait de cette façon._

_Je vous aime tous et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de bonnes chances._

_Adieu,_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

FIN ou à suivre?

* * *

Ainsi ma fanfiction s'arrête ici, mais je vous laissela liberté de faire un choix:

A)Je poursuis ma fanfic dans le futur où Wyatt et Chris vivent et réorganisent le monde avec l'aide des Fondateurs. Et bien sûr, il y aura toujours des obstacles.

B) Je continue l'histoire dans le temps où les soeurs Halliwell vivent encore, mais avec les petits garçons. Ceux-ci auront un rôle plus important que les filles.

C) Idem B) mais, je me concentre sur une autre famille (plus particulièrement un adolescent) dont le lien unit aux Halliwell. Cette histoire joue aussi sur les périodes spatio-temporelles.

D) J'arrête cette fanfiction et vous me proposez une autre fanfiction, n'importe laquelle! (Je suis prête à relever un défi! )En attendant, vous pouvez aussi lire les autres fanfictions que j'avais mises en ligne (appuyez sur mon pseudo).

Je voua attends patiemment! ;)

Cornett


End file.
